Power Rangers Defense Line
by templeofolar
Summary: Welcome to the new Lightspeed!
1. Pass It On

Pass It On

"We need to do something!" said King Galkon.

"Why do you say that?" asked Queen Redoria.

"Well," said King Galkon, "we are not making much points on the scoreboard! We need to attack another planet besides Jukor."

"I have an idea!" said Queen Redoria.

"What is it, dear?" asked King Galkon.

"We could conquer Earth," said Queen Redoria, "they are simple beings! They would make excellent slaves!"

"Then it is settled!" said King Galkon, "we will attack the planet Earth! But I think that we need to specifically work on the city of Mariner Bay!"

"That's a splendid idea, dear!" said Queen Redoria.

"Malkor fighters!" said King Galkon, "go and attack the citizens of Earth!"

The Malkor fighters left the Notter base quickly, and commenced firing on Earth. Now, one of the citizens of Mariner Bay was hurt, and that was Captain Bill Mitchell. A concerned citizen noticed him lying on the ground, and the citizen called the paramedics. The paramedics came to the site and took Captain Bill Mitchell to Mercy Hospital. After ten minutes, Captain Bill Mitchell woke up and saw his hospital surroundings.

"Where am I?" asked Captain Bill Mitchell.

"You were shot from one of those jet fighters," said the nurse, "I'm afraid that your leg was badly damaged. The doctor says that you will not be able to walk any longer. Sorry."

Captain Mitchell became frustrated and began to cry. Soon, the nurses called his emergency contacts, who were Dana and Ryan Mitchell, his children. They came as quickly as they could. They arrived at the hospital and went quickly to Captain Bill Mitchell's hospital room.

"Dad!" said Dana, "what happened?"

"I was attacked by one of those fighters in the sky," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "the nurse says that I will never be able to walk again!"

"Oh, dad!" said Dana.

"You know," said Ryan, "I wish that we could do something about this!"

"Yeah," said Dana, "maybe we can restart Lightspeed somehow!"

"Actually, you can!" said Captain Bill Mitchell.

"Dad?" asked Dana, "what do you mean?"

"I can no longer walk, but I believe that the two of you have the abilities to restart Lightspeed! Just work together. You're smart enough!" said Captain Bill Mitchell, "I believe that both of you have the ability to make Lightspeed better than ever!"

"Okay," said Ryan, "if you say so, dad!"

"Trust me, son," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "I'm serious!"

"Don't worry, dad," said Dana, "we'll do this!"

Dana kissed Captain Bill Mitchell on the cheek. Then, Ryan and Dana left the hospital room and went back to Dana's truck.

"How do you expect us to do this?" asked Ryan, "we don't even have a base!"

"Trust me," said Dana, "anything's possible. Dad always told me never to give up!"

"Yeah," said Ryan, "I guess you're right."

"Let's go to Ms. Fairweather's place," said Dana, "she may have some answers."

"Right!" said Ryan.

Ryan and Dana drove to Ms. Fairweather's house. Then they got out of the car, went to her door, and knocked on it. Ms. Fairweather looked out of the window of her door and saw Dana and Ryan waiting on her porch. She then opened the door.

"Hi! Dana and Ryan!" said Ms. Fairweather, "come on in! Let me get you a drink!"

Ms. Fairweather made some fruit punch for her guests. They drink it up quickly.

"Do you want some more?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"No," said Ryan, "that won't be necessary. Unfortunately, this is not a social call."

"What do you mean?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Dad was hit by one of those flying fighters," said Ryan.

"Is he okay?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Yes and no," said Ryan, "he's alive, but he can no longer walk. The reason that we are here is because dad said that somehow we can restart Lightspeed."

"How do we do that?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"That's what we're asking," said Dana, "we were hoping that you knew."

"Well," said Ms. Fairweather, "I guess that we need to brainstorm somehow."

"Yeah," said Ryan, "I agree! Let's do it! Hopefully, we can come up with a good idea!"

They started the brainstorming process.

"I've got it!" said Dana.

"Great!" said Ryan, "so, what are you thinking?"

"Have you heard of the legendary Tommy Oliver?" asked Dana.

"No, why?" asked Ryan.

"Well, he's a science teacher over at Reefside," said Dana, "but he was also a ranger and a mentor for a very long time. He may be able to help us! So, what do you say?"

"I think that we should go down there!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"Yeah!" said Ryan, "let's go!"

"Okay!" said Dana.

They all piled inside of Dana's truck and took the long drive to Reefside. They saw a citizen walking along the streets and asked her for directions. Dana rolled down her window, and the citizen focused on them.

"Excuse me?" asked Dana.

"Yeah?" said the citizen.

"Do you know how to get to Reefside High?" asked Dana.

"Yeah!" said the citizen, "it's not far! Just keep going straight! You'll run into it!"

"Thanks!" said Dana.

Dana rolled up her window, and the citizen went her way. Dana drove to Reefside High and found it quickly.

"Here it is!" said Dana.

"Okay," said Ryan, "let's go inside!"

"Right!" said Ms. Fairweather.

The three of them went inside the high school. They were greeted by a friendly, elderly receptionist as they walked through the door.

"Hello," said the receptionist, "what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Dana, "it's important!"

"I'll see what I can do!" said the receptionist, "oh, by the way, if anyone asks where I am, just tell them that I had to run an important errand."

"No problem!" said Ryan.

The receptionist went right to Tommy's classroom. Tommy noticed her as she walked in the doorway.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have guests!" said the receptionist, "they say that it is important."

"Thanks, Ruby!" said Tommy, "I'll be down in a second!"

"Okay, everyone!" said Tommy, "behave yourselves while I'm gone!"

The classroom shortly became unruly when Tommy left. The security guard saw the condition of the classroom and walked inside. The class calmed down quickly. The security guard stayed in the classroom until Tommy comes back, and that is if he came back. The receptionist went back to her office and approached the three visitors.

"He'll be down in a second!" said the receptionist.

"Thanks!" said Dana.

"Not a problem!" said the receptionist.

Tommy came down from his classroom to greet the three guests. He approached them.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "the conference room looks like it's available!"

"Great!" said Ms. Fairweather, "then let's go inside!"

They all went inside the conference room, and Tommy shut the door.

"Okay," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm Angela Fairweather," said Ms. Fairweather, "and these are Ryan and Dana Mitchell."

"Hi!" said Ryan and Dana.

"We're here because we need your help," said Ms. Fairweather.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"We know, Tommy," said Dana, "that you were a Power Ranger and a mentor. You're a legend! That's why we need your help."

"Go ahead, explain!" said Tommy.

"Our father was recently attacked by one of those flying things," said Ryan, "as a result, he can no longer walk. He entrusted us with the abilities to restart Lightspeed."

"Lightspeed?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Lightspeed," said Ryan, "Lightspeed was an organization that fought to defend Mariner Bay. You might remember Carter Grayson a while ago."

"Yes," said Tommy, "I have! He was with us when we had to take down Serpenterra. I remember him well!"

"Carter was a red ranger of ours!" said Ryan, "that's how Dana found out about you. We are not here on a social call, but because we need your help."

"Okay," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"Help us re-establish Lightspeed," said Ms. Fairweather, "we need to stop these aliens from taking over the Earth. If we don't, the Earth, as we know it, will be destroyed."

"Okay, I'll help you," said Tommy, "let me give a message to the receptionist, real quick!"

"Go ahead!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"Okay," said Tommy, "wait here."

Tommy went to the receptionist.

"Ruby," said Tommy.

"Yes, Dr. Oliver?" asked the receptionist.

"I need to go, and I may be gone for a little while. It's important, so line up a substitute for me!" said Tommy.

"No problem, Dr. Oliver," said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Ruby!" said Tommy, "you're the best!"

The receptionist smiled.

"Okay, everyone!" said Tommy, "I have a jeep. Go ahead and follow me in your car."

"Where are we going?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"You'll see!" said Tommy.

They decided to trust Tommy. They hopped in Dana's truck and followed Tommy to their destination. They opened the doors of their vehicles and came out.

"So," said Ms. Fairweather, "where do we go from here?"

"Just follow me," said Tommy.

Dana and Ms. Fairweather were a little uneasy following Tommy. Tommy led them inside his house and to his lair that he used for Power Rangers Dino Thunder. They were amazed at the architecture of the base.

"What is this place?" asked Dana.

"It was my old base when I had a Power Ranger team," said Tommy.

"I see!" said Dana, "you don't expect us to make a base out of your basement, do you?"

"No," said Tommy, "not exactly. I brought you here because I need you here so that I can make some phone calls."

"Okay," said Dana, "if you say so!"

"Trust me," said Tommy, "everything's going to be okay!"

Tommy got on his computer and made a call to Aquitar. The three of them gathered around. Aurico answered.

"Aurico, here!" said Aurico.

"This is Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "you do remember me, the red zeo ranger?"

"I remember you well," said Aurico, "what can I do for you?"

"I have some people here who are looking for a base," said Tommy, "they decided to battle the Notter Empire with it. Can you help us?"

"In fact," said Aurico, "I can!"

The three of them became overjoyed.

"There is a base on the planet Eltare," said Aurico, "it was owned by Zordon and his forces, but they were all killed in battle, and we all know that Zordon has passed away."

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I know."

"But now, the base is free for the taking, but it still needs some repair, much repair!" said Aurico.

"It may not be all that it's cracked up to be," said Tommy, "but it may be your only option!"

"We'll take it!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"Good," said Aurico, "then meet me there at Eltare in about thirty minutes."

"See you later!" said Tommy.

They both signed off.

"Well, guys!" said Tommy, "I suggest that we get going! I can use Hayley's old computer to teleport there!"

"Who's Hayley?" asked Dana.

"She was an assistant of mine," said Tommy, "anyway, let's get going!"

They teleported to Eltare, and Aurico met them there.

"Follow me," said Aurico, "I know where it is!"

Aurico and the others took a space taxi to the base. Aurico paid the driver, and the driver left.

"Well, here it is!" said Aurico.

The base was very attractive on the outside. They were in awe because the base looked so beautiful and advanced.

"Well," said Dana, "let's go inside!"

"Right!" said the others.

They entered the base, and the inside of this base was badly damaged. There were wires everywhere.

"Are you sure that we can make a base out of this junk heap?" asked Ryan.

"I told you that the base was in major disrepair!" said Tommy.

"Don't worry," said Dana, "we have to make this work somehow!"

"Let's keep moving then!" said Ryan.

"Right!" said Dana.

They kept searching. Then, Ryan saw something that was tangled in the wires.

"Hey, guys!" said Ryan, "look at this!"

Ryan moved some of the wires and saw a deactivated droid.

"What is it?" asked Dana.

"It looks like some sort of droid!" said Tommy, "in fact, it looks like an Alpha!"

"Alpha?" asked Dana.

"Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 were robotic assistants to Zordon when we first became Power Rangers," said Tommy.

"I see," said Dana, "there must be a way to reactivate it! Maybe it can help us!"

"I'm with you, Dana!" said Ryan, "let's remove some of these wires and set the droid free!"

"Good idea!" said Tommy.

They all removed the wires and set the droid free.

"I wonder if there is a way to activate it, somehow!" said Dana.

Ryan accidentally tapped the robot on its head, then it came alive! The robot was on defensive mode.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" said the droid.

"It's okay," said Dana, "we're not going to hurt you!"

Then, the droid relaxed.

"Who are you?" asked the droid, "I am Alpha."

"Alpha what?" asked Tommy.

"I am Alpha," said Alpha.

"Then, you must be one of the first Alphas ever made!" said Tommy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alpha.

"Well, you may have been deactivated for a while, but now, there's an Alpha 5 and an Alpha 6. I don't recall there being an Alpha 2, 3, or 4," said Tommy.

"Where's Zordon?" asked Alpha.

"Zordon passed away," said Tommy, "he had a ranger destroy his life force, and as a result, many evil villains were destroyed or even healed!"

"I see!" said Alpha, "I'm sure going to miss him!"

"Yeah," said Dana, "I understand!"

Dana patted Alpha on the head. He enjoyed the brief head rub. Alpha resembled Alpha 6 and Alpha 5, except his color was blue.

"Now," said Ryan, "can you help us restore this base?"

"I sure can!" said Alpha, "I can do it very quickly! Just watch!"

Alpha moved very quickly and quickly repaired the base.

"There must be something special about this first Alpha that we didn't know," said Tommy.

"I agree!" said Ryan, "I never seen a robot work so fast in my life!"

The base was completely repaired, and the rangers were in awe, because they liked the results of Alpha's cleanup job. The base was attractive and more advanced than many other bases.

"We have a base!" said Ms. Fairweather, overjoyed.

"Okay," said Tommy, "now, that we have the base, we need to find rangers quickly."

"But we have no powers!" said Dana.

"That might be true," said Alpha, "but let me help you in this area."

"Is there anything that this Alpha can't do?" asked Ryan.

"Brush his teeth," said Dana.

"Yeah," said Ryan, "that's probably true."

"Follow me," said Alpha, "I know this base inside and out!"

Alpha led them to a room that was well lit. The rangers saw three morphers on a table.

"What are these?" asked Dana.

"They're power morphers!" said Alpha, "go ahead and take them."

Ryan and Dana lunged to the morphers, but Ms. Fairweather stopped them by extending her arm in front of them.

"Ryan, Dana," said Ms. Fairweather, "let's give others a chance! You guys would make excellent guides. I'll handle the technology part!"

"Yes," said Tommy, "I'll stay here and help also!"

"Unfortunately," said Aurico, "I have to get back to my home planet, Aquitar. If I stay here I will dehydrate quickly."

"I understand, Aurico," said Tommy, "thanks for your help!"

"Gladly, Tommy!" said Aurico.

Aurico teleported back to Aquitar.

"Well," said Ms. Fairweather, "let's focus on the Power Ranger issue. We need to find a place where people will gather."

"How about the Mariner Bay recreational center?" asked Ryan.

"That would make things too obvious," said Tommy.

"That's true," said Ryan, "I have another idea! Why don't we find people who work in the rescue field? They would most likely be suited for the job!"

"That's a good idea," said Dana, "all that we have to do is find those kind of situations!"

"Well," asked Ryan, "what about the power morphers?"

"Leave that to me!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"Well, Alpha," said Ryan, "we need to find these scenes, pronto!"

"I'm looking!" said Alpha.

They saw a robbery at the jewelry store.

"There's one!" said Ryan, "let's get going!"

They went to the jewelry store, and the police had arrived. The robbery came from the Notter Empire. The police extended their weapons, but the Notter Empire knocked the guns from their hands. The police began to run. Dana and Ryan went to face the Notter Empire and fought them with all of their martial arts skill. One police officer joined in, and the three of them fought well. The Malkors dropped the cash and jewelry and went back to the Notter Empire. One police officer then got up.

"You saved our lives!" said a police officer, "thank you!"

"Don't worry about us!" said Dana, "thank him!"

"It was no problem!" said the officer who fought with them.

Ryan thought to himself for a while.

"Say," said Ryan, "how would you like an opportunity?"

"Sure!" said the officer, "what is it?"

"We are assistants of the Power Rangers team," said Ryan, "how would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"Sure!" said the officer, "if it were possible!"

"We'll it is," said Ryan, "just come with us! Take my arm!"

"Okay," said the officer.

At first, the officer was uneasy about taking Ryan's arm. Then the officer took Ryan's arm. They teleported to the base with the officer in tow. When they arrived, the officer was in awe of the architecture of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said the officer, "now, where's the Power Rangers stuff?"

"We have to find your other two teammates," said Ryan, "by they way, what is your name?"

"I'm Anthony Johnson!" said the officer.

"It is nice to meet you, Anthony!" said Dana.

Suddenly, another situation happened. Someone collapsed on the ground due to dehydration.

"I'm going!" said Dana, "trust me, I may be able to kill two birds with one stone!"

"Dana?" asked Anthony.

"Let me go with you!" said Anthony, "if we work together, we might just get the job done!"

"Sure!" said Dana, "let's go!"

Dana and Anthony went to the scene. Both the firefighters and the paramedics arrived at the scene. A few minutes later, Dana and Anthony arrived on the scene. Soon, some Malkors appeared on the scene, but their motive was unclear.

"Come on, Dana," said Anthony, "we can take these guys!"

Anthony and Dana commenced fighting the Malkors. One minute later, a paramedic and a firefighter joined in the fight. They managed to defeat the Malkors together. The Malkors were all defeated.

"Thanks for your help!" said Dana.

Suddenly, Dana thought to herself about the situation.

"Say," said Dana, "how would you two like to become Power Rangers?"

"Yeah!" said the firefighter.

"Sure!" said the paramedic.

"Great!" said Dana, "grab my arm!"

The paramedic felt a little uneasy taking Dana's arm.

"It's okay!" said Anthony.

The paramedic, the firefighter, and Anthony teleported to the base with Dana's help. They arrived safely at the base. They were also in awe of the base.

"What is this place?" asked the paramedic.

"It's the Power Rangers base of operations!" said Tommy.

"And I'm Alpha!" said Alpha.

"Nice to meet you, Alpha!" said the firefighter.

"What are your names?" asked Alpha.

"I'm Ian Chambers," said the firefighter.

"I'm Mary Ann Conway," said the peramedics.

The others also introduced themselves.

"Okay, everyone," said Ms. Fairweather, "it's time for the meeting!"

"What meeting?" asked Anthony.

"We have to tell you guys what's going on, don't we?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Alright," said Anthony, "no problem!"

"Alright, everyone," said Ms. Fairweather, "let's get started! We are facing the Notter Empire. King Golkan and Queen Redaria are the heads of the empire. Beware! They can be dangerous. Tykor, Rokor, and Kakor are their assistants and their warriors. The Malkors are their warriors. They also attack with small aircraft. Atror is their monster creator. Are there any questions?"

Silence was in the room.

"Okay, let me tell you about your powers," said Ms. Fairweather, "Anthony, you will be the black ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the white ranger. And finally, Ian, you will be the red ranger and the team captain.

"Team captain?" asked Ian, "are you sure that you have the right guy?"

"Trust me," said Tommy, "we did it for a good reason."

"Okay, I will continue," said Ms. Fairweather, "when a monster grows giant or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles called zords. Ian, you have the fire tamer zord. Mary Ann, you have the ambulance zord. And finally, Anthony, you have the police cruiser zord. Each of your zords have special abilities. When your zords combine, they will form the Defense Megazord, which wields the Defense Saber. Now, each of you have two phaser blasters and a short sword. In addition, you all have your own individual weapons. Ian, you have the Fire Ax. Mary Ann, you have the Rescue Bow. And Anthony, you have the Police Rod. Together, these weapons form the Defense Blaster. Trust me, rangers, you can do this! Are there any questions?"

Silence was in the room. Then, Ms. Fairweather gave each of them their power morphers and their communicators.

"Cool!" said Ian and Anthony.

"So, are you ready to try out your new powers?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"You bet we are!" said Ian.

"Well, there are some Malkors who are attacking people in the Mariner Bay city square!" said Ms. Fairweather, "I think that you guys can handle things from here!"

"Right," said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and went to the situation. The Malkors were not hard to fight. They defeated most of them, but King Galkon took the remainder of them back to the Notter base. The rangers celebrated their victory.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked King Galkon, "they're in the way of my universal conquest!"

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear!" said Queen Redaria, "they are a bunch of do-gooders! I hate them!"

"Anyway," said King Galkon, "I will conquer Earth! I will not accept defeat!"

King Galkon began to glow red all over in fury.

"Good job, guys!" said Tommy, "now, you still have to follow the ranger code of honor."

"What's that?" asked Anthony.

"They're our ground rules," said Tommy, "fight fair! Work as a team! Keep your identity and others as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Of course, we can!" said Mary Ann.

"Good," said Tommy, "well, welcome aboard. You are free to go and come as you please."

"Rangers," said Alpha, "I know this place inside and out. Would you like me to give them a tour?"

"That's up to them!" said Ms. Fairweather.

They all looked at the three rangers.

"Sure!" said Ian, "let's go!"

Alpha took them on a tour, and they had the opportunity to know the base inside and out.

"You know," said Mary Ann, "maybe we should hang out here more often. You never know when King Galkon plans attacks."

"That's probably a good idea," said Ms. Fairweather, "in fact, as rangers, you need to realize that you are always on duty!"

"No problem, Ms. Fairweather," said Mary Ann.

They all smiled and went their way.


	2. Dragon and Phoenix

Dragon and Phoenix

The Peterson family decided to go out and have some Chinese to eat. What they did not know is that Tykor was following them. They did not see him. They all got in the car and drove to Jin's Chinese. They got out of the car and went inside the restaurant. Tykor was still following them unnoticed.

"What will it be today?" asked the cashier.

"We would like three orders of the dragon and phoenix please," said Mr. Peterson.

"Have a seat," said the cashier, "a waiter will bring it out to you."

"Thanks!" said Mr. Peterson.

The three of them went to their table and within ten minutes, the waitor gave them their food. The family began to eat. However, Tykor was still watching them.

"Dragon and phoenix?" asked Tykor, to himself, "that might be an interesting combination! I'll go and tell the boss!"

Tykor went back to the lair.

"Hey, boss!" said Tykor.

"What is it?" asked King Galkon.

"I have an idea," said Tykor.

"Go on," said King Galkon.

"How about a dragon monster and a phoenix monster?" asked Tykor.

"Where did you get that idea?" asked King Galkon.

"I guess that it just came to me," said Tykor.

"Well," said King Galkon, "I'll give it a try! Atror!"

"Yes, sir?" asked Atror.

"Get in here!" said King Galkon.

"What is your wish, sir?" asked Atror.

"Make a dragon monster and a phoenix monster," said King Galkon, "when you are done, show me! And stop calling me sir!"

"Sorry, sir!" said Atror, "I'll get right on it!"

King Galkon sighed. Atror went back to his laboratory and began working on the monster project. He created two monsters, Dragor and Phoenor. He went to present them to King Galkon.

"Are these the monsters?" asked King Galkon.

"Yes, they are!" said Atror, "I hope that they are to your liking!"

"Don't worry about it," said King Galkon, "I think that these two would do perfectly! Send them down to Mariner Bay at once!"

"Right, sir!" said Atror.

Dragor and Phoenor began shooting flames at the public. As a result, the public began to run everywhere and panic. Some of them were actually screaming. They both began to laugh evilly. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Anthony.

"There are two monsters who are causing trouble in Mariner Bay," said Tommy.

"Two monsters?" asked Mary Ann, "there's only three of us!"

"Then, we have to do our best," said Ian, "alright, everyone! It's morphing time!"

The three of them morphed and became Power Rangers. Then, they arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Anthony.

"Says who?" asked Pheonor.

"Us!" said Anthony, "we're the Power Rangers, and we are going to take you down!"

The rangers began to charge towards the two monsters, but as they were charging, the two monsters hit the rangers with flaming breath. As a result, the rangers fell to the ground. Both monsters laughed evilly at their misery. The Power Rangers counterattacked with their blasters. The two monsters took a few steps backward, as a result. But the attack did not phase them. They hit the rangers again with flaming breath.

"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Mary Ann, "we need a plan!"

Tommy and Ms. Fairweather saw that the rangers were losing the battle. Suddenly, Ian's communicator began to sound.

"Yes?" asked Ian.

"Come back to base," said Ms. Fairweather, "we may have something for you!"

"Okay," said Ian.

They signed off.

"Guys," said Ian, "we have to get back to base. Ms. Fairweather says that she may have something for us."

"Okay," said Mary Ann and Anthony.

They teleported to the Eltare base.

"So," said Mary Ann, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you," said Ms. Fairweather, "I have given you special powers. It should be enough to take on these monsters! Anthony, you have the power of electricity. Mary Ann, you have the power of water vapor and mist. And finally, Ian, you have the power of ice."

"Great!" said Ian, "this should be enough to take on these monsters!"

"Guys, get going!" said Tommy, "both of those guys are still causing trouble!"

"Right!" said Ian.

The rangers all teleported to the scene.

"Alright, you two," said Anthony, "it's time for round two!"

"I have an idea," said Ian, "just keep them busy!"

"Right!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann and Anthony took their blasters and kept zapping the two monsters. Although the two monsters returned fire, the rangers did feel it, but they kept firing at the monsters until Ian executes his plan. As Mary Ann and Anthony were blasting the two monsters, Ian came around the monster, came behind him, leaped in the air, placed his fists in Phoenor's mouth, and sprayed his ice beams. Ian landed on the same side as the other rangers. As a result, Phoenor had trouble breathing fire. Dragor noticed his disability.

"You may have stopped him," said Dragor, "but you still have to deal with me!"

Dragor and the rangers charged towards each other, but Dragor quickly knocked the rangers around and began to laugh evilly about it. Then, Dragor shot a flame at the rangers while they were down. Then, Anthony shot an electric jolt at both of their feet, and the two monsters began to hop on one foot in pain.

"Alright," said Ian, "we've got them! Now, let's put him down!"

"You know, Ian," said Mary Ann, "maybe we can hit both of them with one blast!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Ian.

They assembled the Defense Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast hit both monsters. Both monsters became unconscious. The rangers briefly celebrated their brief victory. King Galkon saw that both monsters were down, healed them, and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Anthony, "can we take on both of these guys?"

"Have faith, Anthony," said Ian, "Tommy, we need the zords!"

The three zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this! Let's form the Defense Megazord!"

They combined their zords to form the Defense Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "it's go time!"

Both monsters breathed fire at the Defense Megazord and caused it to fall to the ground. Ms. Fairweather noticed their current situation.

"Rangers," said Ms. Fairweather, "use the Megazord's freeze blast. It should be enough to extinguish their fire!"

"Thanks, Ms. Fairweather," said Ian, "we needed that!"

"Alright, freeze blast!" said Ian.

The freeze blast caused the two monsters to be in an icicle state.

"We've got them!" said Ian, "now, let's finish them! Defense Saber!"

The Defense Saber appeared in the Defense Megazord's right hand.

"Alright," said Ian, "Defense Saber, power up!"

They powered up the Defense Saber and slashed it through the two monsters. The two monsters fell backward and exploded on contact with the ground. Both monsters were no more. The rangers briefly celebrated and went back to the base.

"Tykor," said King Galkon, "we lost again, and it is to your incompetence!"

"Sorry," said Tykor.

"Whatever," said King Galkon, "get out of my face!"

Tykor left King Galkon's presence quickly in fear. The rangers safely arrived at the Eltare base.

"So," said Tommy, "how'd it go?"

"Fine," said Mary Ann, "thanks to you!"

"Hey," said Ms. Fairweather, "don't mention it!"

They all smiled, and then, they retreated to their personal spaces.


	3. Zombie City

Zombie City

"We have to do something about those Power Rangers," said King Galkon, "they are in my way of universal conquest!"

"You know," said Queen Redaria, "I've been thinking. What if the rangers had no one to fight for?"

"Hmm," said King Galkon, "I'm glad that you asked that."

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Redoria.

"I'm going to turn the entire city against the Power Rangers!" said King Galkon.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Queen Redaria.

"Watch and learn," said King Galkon, "Atror! Get in here!"

Atror quickly came to King Galkon's presence.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Atror.

"First, quit calling me sir!" said King Galkon.

"Sorry, sir," said Atror, "oops!"

King Galkon became upset at Atror, but King Galkon did not reveal his true feelings.

"Anyway," said King Galkon, "I need you to create a monster with the power that can be used with a satellite."

"I'm on it!" said Atror.

Atror then went to his laboratory and began working on the next monster project. He created a monster called Sator and went to present the monster to King Galkon.

"So," asked Atror, "what do you think?"

"He's perfect!" said King Galkon, "go ahead and send him down."

"Right away, sir!" said Atror.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this!" said King Galkon.

King Galkon and Queen Redaria laughed evilly.

Atror sent Sator to the city of Mariner Bay. Right away, Sator began to activate his satellite which is located on the top of his head, and as a result, the public began moving like zombies. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came to the viewing screen as soon as possible.

"Alpha," asked Anthony, "what's going on?"

"Somehow the public of Mariner Bay are acting like zombies!" said Alpha.

"Well," said Tommy, "let's keep scrolling to the right and the left. Maybe we can find the source."

"Okay," said Alpha.

Alpha scanned to the right and saw the source.

"There!" said Tommy, "stop scrolling!"

They saw the source.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's take him out! It's morphin' time!"

The three rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Sator noticed them.

"Hi, rangers," said Sator, "are you looking for me?"  
"Very funny!" said Anthony, "we're here to take you down!"

"But first, you have to get through them!" said Sator.

Suddenly, the zombie public began to close on them.

"What do we do now?" asked Anthony, "we can't hurt these guys! We need a plan, quickly!"

"You may not like this," said Mary Ann, "but maybe I can spray vapor into their eyes. That shouldn't really hurt them!"

"That might be what we have to do," said Ian, "Mary Ann, go ahead and do it. Then, we can attack the source."

"Right!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann used her vapor spray against the zombies. The zombies' eyes were full of water so they began rubbing their eyes in discomfort.

"Alright," said Ian, "they're distracted! Rangers, we only have a short time until their eyes dry up, so let's take him down!"

The rangers then focused on the monster. When Sator noticed this, he immediately blasted the rangers with an energy jolt. The rangers began to tumble. Then, Sator blasted them with another jolt while they were down.

"We have to think of something fast!" said Mary Ann.

Suddenly, Ian's communicator began to sound.

"Yes, Ms. Fairweather," said Ian.

"On the top of his head, there is a satellite," said Ms. Fairweather, "if you destroy it, you might be able to set the people free."

"Thanks," said Ian, "you came in at the right time!"

They both signed off.

"Ms. Fairweather says that this monster has a satellite on its head," said Ian, "if we destroy it, we will be able to set the people free! Okay, everyone! Aim for the top of his head!"

The three rangers took their blasters and shot at the satellite that was on Sator's head. As a result, the satellite was disabled. The people were released, and they were a little shaken up, but they quickly recovered. Then, they all ran for safety.

"The people are free!" said Ian, "let's take this guy down!"

"Right!" said Mary Ann and Anthony.

They charged towards Sator, but Sator shot some lasers at the three rangers, causing them to tumble. Then, Mary Ann and Ian took their blasters and hit Sator right in the stomach. That was another weak point. His power supply was located there. As a result, Sator lay helpless on the ground, and the ranger briefly celebrated. Then, King Galkon noticed the situation, fully healed Sator, and made him giant.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords, pronto!"

"They're on their way!" said Tommy.

The zords came to the rangers, and the rangers went inside.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form the Defense Megazord!"

The rangers combined their zords to form the Defense Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this! Defense Megazord, battle ready!"

Sator blasted sonic waves at the Defense Megazord causing the rangers' ears to hurt.

"I can't take this much longer!" said Anthony.

"I have an idea!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann struggled to reach the control panel. As a result, she was able to use the Defense Megazord's vapor spray. Soon, the vapor spray got into Sator's eyes, and Sator began to rub them. The sonic blasts stopped.

"My eyes!" said Sator, "my eyes! I can't see!"

"Alright, we've got him!" said Ian, "now, let's finish him! Defense Saber, now!"

The Defense Saber came to the Defense Megazord, and the Defense Megazord grabbed it with the Megazord's right hand.

"Let's power it up!" said Ian.

They powered up the Defense Saber and slashed it through Sator. As a result, Sator fell to the ground and exploded. Sator was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated and went back to the base.

"What happened?" asked King Galkon, "I thought that we were supposed to win this one! Those Power Rangers are really getting on my nerves!"

King Galkon stomped to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, rangers," said Alpha, "once again, the city is safe because of you!"

They all smiled and went to their personal spaces.


	4. Hammertime!

Hammertime!

Atror was working on a surprise for King Galkon. It was going to be the next monster. However, Queen Redaria was taking a stroll in the base hallways and saw Atror at work. She came into the laboratory without knocking and saw that Atror was hard at work.

"Atror?" asked Queen Redaria, "what are you doing?"

Then, Atror turned his head and noticed the queen.

"Oh, hi, your majesty!" said Atror, "I did not hear you come in! What can I do for you?"

"I was just talking a stroll in the base, and I noticed that you were hard at work. What are you doing?" asked Queen Redaria.

"I was making a surprise monster for King Galkon," said Atror.

"What kind of monster are you making?" asked Queen Redaria.

"It's a hammer monster," said Atror, "it can shake anything and anyone up. It will be a powerful monster! Even the Power Rangers will have trouble with it!"

"Great!" said Queen Redaria, "when you're done, go ahead and send it down. I'll let the king know that you created a surprise monster for him, and you said that he is going to like it!"

"Thanks, your majesty!" said Atror.

Queen Redaria left Atror's laboratory and allowed him to work. After a little while, Atror was finished with his monster project. It was a giant hammer monster whom he called Hammertron. Then, he sent Hammertron to the city of Mariner Bay. Right away, Hammertron began causing small earthquakes which caused the people of the city to panic and fall down to the ground. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Anthony.

"Apparently," said Tommy, "there is a monster who is causing earthquakes in Mariner Bay. If he keeps up, he can cause considerable damage!"

"I get it!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and went down to the scene. They saw Hammertron in action.

"That's enough!" said Mary Ann.

"Oh, yeah?" said Hammertron, "take this!"

Hammertron caused the rangers to fall with his hammers, because he had hammers on both arms. He did it multiple times, and at the same time, the rangers flipped like pancakes. The rangers became weak, and Hammertron laughed evilly at their misery.

"Do you want me to make things worse?" asked Hammertron, "well, try these on for size!"

Suddenly, a squadron of Malkors arrived at the scene. At the time, the rangers were weak as kittens, and the Malkors came to them and stomped on them. Hammertron kept laughing evilly at their misery.

"We need to do something!" said Mary Ann.

Suddenly, two civilians saw what was going on. They realized that the rangers were at a disadvantage.

"Leave them alone!" said the older of the two civilians.

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Hammertron, "you?"

Then, the older man's son began to attack Hammertron and with one kick, Hammertron fell to the ground. Then, the rangers became strong enough to fight, so they got up.

"Alright," said Ian, "he fell! Let's take him down! Form the Defense Blaster!"

The three rangers combined their weapons and formed the Defense Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast knocked Hammertron unconscious. They celebrated their victory. Then, they approached the two civilians.

"Thanks!" said Ian, "you saved our lives! Is there anything we can do for you in return?"

"Actually," said the father, "I was wondering if both of us can help you out somehow!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ian.

"I was figuring that I can help you guys, and that my son can also be a Power Ranger," said the father.

"I don't know about that," said Anthony.

"No problem!" said Ian.

"Ian?" asked Anthony.

"Trust me," said Ian, "now, let's take them to base. Maybe they can be an asset to our forces!"

"Okay," said Anthony, "if you say so!"

"Alright, both of you," said Ian, "hold on to my arm."

The two of them, at first, were a little uneasy about taking his arm.

"Trust me," said Ian, "it is the only way that we can take you to our base."

"Okay," said the father.

The father and the son held on to Ian's arm, and Ian teleported to the base with both of them in tow. Mary Ann and Anthony also came.

"Everyone," said Alpha, "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

Ian rubbed Alpha's head. Tommy noticed the two men.

"Who are they?" asked Tommy.

Mary Ann and Anthony gave Ian a stern stare. Ian approached Tommy.

"They saved our lives!" said Ian, "they said that they could help. That is why I brought him here."

"Ian," said Tommy, "we can't just let anyone into this base. They might surprise us and take it over."

"I'm sorry, Tommy," said Ian, "I wasn't thinking."

Then, the two approached Tommy.

"What's your name?" asked the father.

"My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I help run this place. I have experience as a ranger and a mentor to rangers."

"I see," said the father, "I'm General Abraham Mills and this is my son Corporal Curtis Mills. We both served in the army, and we were honorably discharged."

"You guys served in the army?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yes, mam!" said Curtis.

"I guess that your presence is not a problem, then!" said Ryan.

"Yeah?" said Dana, "I'm Dana Mitchell, and this is Ryan Mitchell, my brother."

They both shook their hands.

"You know," said Gen. Mills, "I figured that I could be another mentor and share my expertise with you guys. And for my son, can you make him a Power Ranger? He will be an asset to your team."

"Gladly!" said Ms. Fairweather with a smile.

"Whoa!" said Ian.

"Curtis, listen carefully!" said Ms. Fairweather, "you will be the blue ranger. When a monster grows as giant or when the situation warrants, you will have the Helicopter Zord. This zord also has a warrior mode. It is armed with the Copter Blades. You also have two phaser blasters and a short sword at your disposal, but unlike the other rangers, you have the Copter Boomerang. It is a extremely powerful weapon. Are there any questions?"

"No," said Curtis, "not really."

General Abraham Mills smiled as his son was getting ready to become a ranger. Ms. Fairweather gave him his morpher and his communicator. It did not take long for him to understand the purposes of the two devices.

"So," said Ms. Fairweather, "would you like to try your powers out?"

"Gladly!" said Curtis, "it's morphin' time!"

Curtis morphed into the blue ranger. He was astonished by his suit. Unlike the other rangers, Curtis had a gold armor breastplate. Then, he powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Curtis.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann began to become attracted to Curtis, but Curtis did not know this.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"It looks like he's back!" said Tommy.

"Well," said Ian, "what are we waiting for? Let's get going! It's morphin' time!"

The four morphed into Power Rangers. They all charged towards Hammertron and hit him with their weapons. The monster managed to knock Ian, Mary Ann, and Anthony around, but just then, Curtis delivered a kick to the monster's abdomen.

"He's down!" said Ian, "now, let's put him down! Everyone, assemble the Defense Blaster!"

"Can I attach my weapon to it?" asked Curtis.

"Be my guest!" said Ian.

"No problem!" said Curtis.

Curtis attached his Copter Boomerang to the Defense Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast knocked Hammertron unconscious. King Galkon noticed the situation, healed Hammertron, and made his giant.

"Whoa!" said Curtis.

Ian got on his communicator.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords!"

"They're on their way," said Tommy.

They both signed off. The four zords came to the rangers, and all four rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Ian, "Defense Megazord, now!"

The three rangers combined their zords to form the Defense Megazord.

"Defense Megazord, ready!" said all three rangers.

"Helicopter Zord!" said Curtis, "battle mode!"

The Helicopter Zord transformed into its battle mode.

"Helicopter Megazord, ready!" said Curtis.

"Alright, guys," said Ian, "let's do this!"

Both Megazords began to attack Hammertron, but Hammertron hammered the ground, and both Megazords fell down. He hammered the ground again, and both Megazords flopped like pancakes. Then, Hammertron hammered the ground a third time, and the Megazord flipped again.

"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Mary Ann.

Ms. Fairweather was concerned about the situation. She paged Ian on his communicator.

"Yes?" asked Ian.

"You have the power to defeat this guy. It is right under your noses!" said Ms. Fairweather, "both of you need to combine the Defense Megazord with the Helicopter Megazord and form the Defense Helicopter Megazord!"

"Thanks, Ms. Fairweather," said Ian.

Ian and Ms. Fairweather signed off.

"Alright, guys," said Ian, "let's form the Defense Helicopter Megazord!"

Both the Defense Megazord and the Helicopter Megazord combined to form the Defense Helicopter Megazord.

"Defense Helicopter Megazord, ready!" said all four rangers.

"Wow!" said Mary Ann, "this is so cool!"

"Yeah!" said Anthony.

"Alright, rangers," said Ian, "let's do this!"

Hammertron tried to shake up the city again, but then, the Defense Helicopter Megazord went airborne. They shot lasers at Hammertron from the air, and Hammertron fell over.

"Alright," said Ian, "he's down! Now, let's finish him!"

"Central blast!" said all four rangers.

A laser blast came from the Defense Helicopter Megazord's upper chest and hit Hammertron. As a result, Hammertron fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Hammertron was no more.

"Atror!" said King Galkon.

Atror came to King Galkon's presence quickly and out of fear. Then King Galkon placed his hands on Atror and electrocuted him. Atror fell to the ground.

"This is what happens when you fail me!" said King Galkon.

Then, King Galkon returned to his room.

"Good job, Curtis!" said Tommy.

"Thank you, Tommy," said Curtis.

"Now, Curtis," said Dana, "like every Power Ranger, there are a few rules that they need to follow."

"Okay," said Curtis, "what are they?"

"Keep your and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, do not use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" asked Dana.

"I sure can!" said Curtis.

"Then, welcome aboard!" said Dana, "feel free to go and come as you please."

They all smiled, and then, they went their way.


	5. The Hacker

The Hacker

"Those Power Rangers are getting on my nerves!" said King Galkon, "they must have a weakness!"

"Well, boss," said Atror, "they do!"

"Great!" said King Galkon, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can turn a computer against them that will scan all their moves!" said Atror, "in that way, all of their powers and weapons will be useless!"

"That looks like it will work!" said King Galkon, "in fact, I have the perfect thing for the job!"

"You do?" asked Atror.

"Yes, I do," said King Galkon.

Suddenly, a computer disc appeared in his hands.

"Tykor!" said King Galkon.

"Yes?" asked Tykor.

"Take this disc and input it into a computer," said King Galkon, "when it operates, just let it do its job. You will find an open computer at the Mariner Bay Public Library. Now, get going!"

"Yes, boss," said Tykor, "but how would I get in there without scaring everyone?"

King Galkon gave Tykor a holocube.

"What's this?" asked Tykor.

"It's a holocube," said King Galkon, "it will help you disguise yourself as an ordinary human. You should not have a problem. Now, go and do it!"

"Yes, boss!" said Tykor.

Before he left the lair, he disguised himself as a Caucasian-American male teenager, and then, he left and went to the Mariner Bay Public Library. He greeted the security guards that were at the front door with a friendly hello. The security guards never suspected that anything would go wrong. He inputted the disc in the computer and immediately left the library. Right before he went back to the lair, he removed his disguise. He then approached King Galkon.

"Good job, Tykor!" said King Galkon, "now, let's sit back and watch the fun!"

They began to laugh evilly and enjoy the moment. Suddenly, the computer with the disc in it began to vibrate, and the public that were in the library had their eyes fixated on the vibrating computer. It began to shake more and more, and then, it imploded. A computer monster was born. When the public in the library saw him, they headed for the door quickly, and they were screaming. As the public went past the front door, the security guards wondered what was going on. Then they went to the second floor where the monster was. Then, when they noticed the monster, the security officers also ran out of the front door.

"I am Computron, the monster computer!" said Computron.

Then Computron rushed out of the library and began to harass the citizens. The citizens were running everywhere and panicking. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Mary Ann.

They saw Computron in action harassing the citizens.

"It's a giant computer," said Curtis.

"Yeah," said Ian, "let's go, guys! It's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"You're going down!" said Anthony.

"Not a chance!" said Computron.

As Computron charged towards the rangers, he knocked each ranger aside. The rangers landed on the ground.

"Let's all fire at this monster," said Ian.

They all took their blasters and hit the monster, but the blasters did no damage.

"Whoa!" said Anthony, "they didn't work!"

"Let's try the Defense Blaster!" said Ian.

They assembled all of their weapons and formed the Defense Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast had no effect on the monster.

"Don't you get it?" said Computron, "your weapons are no match for me! Why don't you just give up and surrender to the Notter Empire?"

"No way," said Ian.

"Ian," said C urtis, "I think that we should regroup. If our weapons cannot scratch him, we are going to need a plan!"

"I agree," said Ian, "rangers, let's get back to base!"

They ran in the opposite direction.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Computron, "I guess that I was too much for you!"

Computron began to laugh evilly. Then, the rangers teleported to the Eltare base.

"What happened down there?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know," said Ian, "we tried fighting him, but our weapons did not scratch him!"

"Let me work on this!" said Ms. Fairweaather.

"Hopefully, you can do it quick," said Ian, "because time is not on our side."

"Okay, rangers," said Ms. Fairweather, "let me go to work. Just work with me, okay?"

After a few minutes, Ms. Fairweather came up with a solution.

"Alright, everyone," said Ms. Fairweather, "listen! I have the perfect solution for this problem!"

"Great!" said Anthony, "what is it?"

"I have uploaded a virus in my computer," said Ms. Fairweather, "all that you guys need to do is to find a way to get it inside Computron's disc drive!"

"We can do that," said Ian, "don't worry. Leave this to us!"

"Yeah!" said Anthony.

"Alright, rangers!" said Ian, "let's go!"

They left the base and went down to the monster scene. Computron saw them arrive.

"Back for more?" asked Computron, "I'll just destroy you like I did last time!"

"Think again!" said Anthony.

"No," said Computron, "you think again!"

Suddenly, a squadron of Malkors appeared on the scene.

"Get them!" said Computron.

The Malkor charged towards the rangers, and the rangers charged towards the Malkors and Computron. All of the Malkors were defeated. Computron was the only one left.

"Alright, guys," said Ian, "you guys hold him down, and when he is not able to move, I will insert the disc."

"Right!" said Curtis, Mary Ann, and Anthony.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

The four of them charged towards Computron, and Mary Ann give him a kick. As a result, Computron fell over.

"Alright," said Anthony, "let's get him!"

Mary Ann, Curtis, and Anthony pinned him down, and Computron struggled to break free.

"Hurry, Ian!" said Mary Ann.

"Okay," said Ian, "here goes nothing!"

Ian inserted the disc in Computron's disc drive. Then, the three rangers left his presence. Then, Computron began to implode and explode. Soon, Computron's parts were scattered. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. King Galkon noticed the situation, healed Computron, and made him giant. The rangers quickly noticed this.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords, pronto!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

The zords came right to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form both Megazords!"

They formed the Helicopter Megazord and the Defense Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

"Wait!" said Anthony, "I just thought of something!"

"What is it?" asked Ian.

"The monster still has its computer power," said Anthony, "like before, our weapons will not be able to scratch him!"

"Unfortunately, you're right," said Ian, "but we can't give up! We have to keep trying! At the same time, we need to brainstorm."

"Gotcha!" said Mary Ann.

"Alright," said Ian, "for now, let's use our physical moves!"

"Right!" said Mary Ann, Curtis, and Anthony.

They attacked Computron with their physical attacks, but they realized that they were getting nowhere fast.

"We need a plan!" said Anthony, "we're just not getting anywhere!"

Suddenly, Ian's communicator began to sound.

"Yes, Ms. Fairweather?" asked Ian.

"Try overloading this computer!" said Ms. Fairweather, "you can do it by filling it full of energy!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Ian.

"Alright, everyone," said Ian, "we're going to use our energy blasters, but at the same time, we're going to overload this guy!"

"Gotcha!" said Mary Ann.

"Let's do it!" said Anthony.

"Yeah!" said Curtis.

An energy blast came from the Defense Megazord. They kept charging up Computron with energy.

"Keep it going, guys!" said Ian.

Soon, Computron was full of energy that his upper half exploded right on top of him. Computer parts were everywhere.

"Alright, Defense Saber, now!" said Ian.

The Defense Saber came to the rangers, but Curtis with his Megazord's arm stopped the rangers in the Defense Megazord.

"Let me handle this, okay?" asked Curtis.

"Be my guest!" said Ian.

"Copter Blade! Launch!" said Curtis.

The Helicopter Megazord launched the Copter Blade at the monster. It went through the monster, and the monster fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Computron was no more. Even the computer parts on the ground ceased to exist.

"Can't you guys do anything right?" asked King Galkon in anger, "we lost again! I'm really getting sick of this!"

King Galkon stomped to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. Now, at the library, the people were a little uneasy to use the computers, then they began to understand that the computers were not the problem, but the monster was. They were no longer afraid of the computers. Things went back to normal at the library.

The rangers returned to the base.

"Good job, everyone!" said Ms. Fairweather, "you all did well! Soon, Galkon will not have a chance against you!"

They all smiled and went their way.


	6. Spider Sense

Spider Sense

Many citizens of Mariner Bay were gathered together for the city fair. Everyone was enjoying themselves. However, Rokar was looking for a way to cause trouble. Suddenly, a guy and his girlfriend were getting ready to sit at a picnic table. But before she sat down, the boyfriend placed a hairbrush on her area before she got down. After she attempted to sit down, she felt the hairbrush, but she did not know that it was a hairbrush. As she sat down, she quickly got up and screamed. The boyfriend laughed.

"It's only a hairbrush!" said the boyfriend.

"You put it there on purpose!" said the girlfriend, "jerk!"

The girlfriend hit the boyfriend with her hand, and the boyfriend continued to laugh.

"It could have been a spider!" said the girlfriend, "that's not funny! Jerk!"

"So, the humans hate spiders, eh?" asked Rokar, "I'm sure that we can do something about that!"

Then, Rokar went back to the lair and searched for King Galkon.

"Oh, boss?" asked Rokar.

"Yes?" asked King Galkon, "what is it?"

"The humans hate spiders," said Rokar, "wouldn't it be nice to make a spider monster? It will cause lots of trouble!"

"I just might have that done!" said King Galkon, "Atror! Get in here!"

Atror came to King Galkon's presence quickly and in fear.

"Yes, boss?" asked Atror.

"Make us a spider monster," said King Galkon, "the humans hate spiders, so a spider monster is exactly what we need. Now, get going!"

"Yes, boss," said Atror.

Atror went quickly to his laboratory to work on the next monster project. He created the spider, who was called Spidor, and he went to present the monster to King Galkon for approval.

"So, boss," said Atror, "what do you think?"

King Galkon observed him and did a full circle around him.

"I think he'll do fine!" said King Galkon, "go ahead and send him down!"

"Okay, boss," said Atror.

Atror sent Spidor down to the city of Mariner Bay. After he arrived, he began to shoot webbing at the public. Some of the public were caught inside the webbing, and they could not move, even when they tried. Other people ran everywhere and began to panic. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could to the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Mary Ann.

"Well," said Tommy, "there's a giant spider who is causing trouble in the city! You guys know what to do!"

"Yeah," said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. They noticed that the public was in fear, and Spidor was enjoying himself.

"That's enough!" said Mary Ann.

"No, it isn't," said Spidor, "it's just beginning! See!"

Suddenly, some Malkors appeared and began to attack the rangers. They both attacked each other, and the rangers managed to defeat the Malkors completely. There were no Malkors left.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Anthony.

"Hardly!" said Spidor.

Spidor shot webbing at the Power Rangers, and all four rangers were trapped inside.

"We can't move!" said Ian.

"Yeah," said Spidor, "I know!"

Spidor began to laugh evilly at the Power Rangers' misery as they struggled to break free.

"Now, that you are out of the way," said Spidor, "I'm free to harass the public!"

Spidor began to walk away and come to the public. Again, the public ran everywhere in fear. The rangers still tried to break free. Curtis tried to reach one of his blasters, and he was able to do it. He then took the blaster and started zapping the webbing. Soon enough, the rangers were able to break free.

"Good job, Curtis!" said Ian, "now, let's get down to the city before he causes more trouble!"

"Right!" said Mary Ann.

They all went back to face the spider monster.

"Guess what?" said Ian, "you can't stop us any more. I'm quite certain that you are going to lose this time!"

"Whatever," said Spidor.

Again, Spidor shot webbing at the rangers.

"Get out of the way!" said Ian.

They all dodged the webbing attacks. Spidor kept firing webbing at the rangers, and the rangers continued to dodge it.

"Stand still!" said Spidor.

"No way!" said Anthony.

"We have to do something!" said Mary Ann, "we're getting nowhere fast!"

"I agree," said Ian, "everyone, take your blasters and hit his feet!"

They all drew their blasters and zapped Spidor's feet. Suddenly, the spider monster was hopping on one leg.

"He's distracted!" said Ian, "now, let's put him down! Defense Blaster, now!"

The four rangers combined their weapons to form the Defense Blaster. They aimed it at Spidor.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast left Spidor unconscious, and he lay on the ground. However, King Galkon noticed the situation, healed Spidor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Anthony.

"Alright, Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords, pronto!"

"They're on their way!" said Tommy.

The zords came to the rangers, and the rangers went inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form both Megazords!"

They combined their zords and formed the Defense Megazord. Curtis formed his Helicopter Zord into battle mode, which is the Helicopter Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

"Your tin cans don't scare me," said Spidor, "watch this!"

Spidor sprayed webbing at the two Megazords. Soon, both Megazords were trapped inside the webbing. After that, Spidor zapped both Megazords while they were still inside the webbing. As a result, both Megazords fell to the ground. They were still trapped in the webbing.

"We have to break free somehow!" said Ian.

"Yeah," said Anthony, "he's kicking us while we are down!"

Spidor kept zapping them and enjoying their misery.

"We need to do something!" said Anthony.

Suddenly, Spidor placed his left foot on top of the Defense Megazord. He also began to laugh about it.

"We can't let him do this!" said Mary Ann, "we need a plan!"

Curtis noticed that the spider monster's foot was on top of the Defense Megazord. After that, he began zapping the webbing with his Helicopter Megazord blasters. He was able to break free. He took his Copter Blade and hit Spidor with it multiple times. Then, Spidor fell over. He then zapped the webbing which the Defense Megazord was trapped in, and then, the Defense Megazord was able to break free. Then, they were both able to stand up.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's get this guy!"

"Right!" said Curtis, Mary Ann, and Anthony.

"Now rangers," said Ian, "let's see if we can prevent this from happening again!"

"Right!" said the others.

"You know, Curtis," said Anthony, "I think that it is Defense Helicopter Megazord time!"

"Yeah," said Curtis, "I agree!"

"Yeah," said Ian, "let's do it! Defense Helicopter Megazord formation, now!"

The two Megazords came apart and formed the Defense Helicopter Megazord.

"Great!" said Anthony, "now, this is more like it!"

"Alright, rangers," said Ian, "let's do this!"

"Take this!" said Spidor.

Spidor began to shoot more webbing at the Power Rangers. As the webbing was getting ready to hit the Defense Helicopter Megazord, the Defense Helicopter Megazord rotated the helicopter rotors which was on the Defense Helicopter Megazord's chest. The webbing came back on Spidor, and as a result, Spidor was caught in his own webbing. He could no longer move.

"Get me out of here!" said Spidor.

"Now a chance!" said Ian, "helicopter rotor blade, launch!"

The helicopter blade went right through Spidor, and as a result, Spidor fell to the ground and exploded on contact. The rangers then briefly celebrate, and they went back to the base.

"Rokar," said King Galkon, "this is all you fault! You gave me an extremely lame monster! That monster was worthless! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," said Rokar, "I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever," said King Galkon, "I'm sick of those Power Rangers. They are in my way of universal conquest! I will not accept defeat!"

King Galkon began to glow in red all over. After the fight, the fair ran as usual. There were no problems. Even Alpha and the four rangers went down there to the fair. Everyone at the fair began to enjoy themselves.


	7. Horsing Around

Horsing Around

"I'm sick of those Power Rangers," said King Galkon, "they are in my way! I will conquer Earth!"

Just then, Kakor came to King Galkon's presence.

"What do you want?" asked King Galkon.

"I have an idea," said Kakor.

"Great!" said King Galkon, "what is it?"

"You know," said Kakor, "we never had a monster who was mounted on top of a horse, have we? With this horse the rangers will be at a disadvantage!"

"Hmm," said King Galkon, "that might be a good idea! Atror!"

"Yes, boss," said Atror in fear.

"Make me a monster who is on a horse," said King Galkon, "in this way, we will have the advantage!"

"Right away, sir!" said Atror.

Atror went to his laboratory and began to work on the next monster project. He created the Dark Paladin and the horse that the Dark Paladin rides on. He then went to present the monster and his horse while the Dark Paladin was on it. King Galkon carefully observed the monster, and he was pleased.

"Go ahead and send him down!" said King Galkon, "you know; I think that I'm going to enjoy this one!"

King Galkon laughed evilly. Then the monster began wreaking havoc in the city of Mariner Bay. The public began to run everywhere and panic. Then, the alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came before the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Anthony.

"There is a mounted monster in the city," said Alpha.

"Horse or no horse," said Ian, "we can handle this!"

"Good luck," said Dana.

"It's morphin' time!" said Ian.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. The mounted monster began to attack the rangers with his ax blade. He knocked the rangers around, and he did not stop until the rangers were down. Then, he took his horse, and they jumped on top of the rangers multiple times. Ms. Fairweather saw the rangers' misery on the viewing screen. She then teleported the rangers from that situation.

"I guess that I was too much for them!" said the Dark Paladin.

The rangers arrived safely in the base.

"What's going on, Ms. Fairweather?" asked Anthony.

"I brought you here because you were at a severe disadvantage against the monster," said Ms. Fairweather, "in the meanwhile, I have these for you."

Suddenly, a wall went upwards, and there were a series of bikes.

"These are your Defense Cycles," said Ms. Fairweather, "they are armed with lasers, and they can go at top speeds of 100 mph."

"Cool!" said Anthony.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's try these babies out!"

They boarded the cycles and came from the base by teleportation. They then approached the Dark Paladin. They shot lasers at him, and then he fell from his horse.

"Alright," said Ian, "we've got him!"

They deboarded their Defense Cycles and went to fight the Dark Paladin. They hit the monster several times, but it wasn't good enough. The Dark Paladin knocked them around a little. They fell to the ground.

"We need to do something!" said Mary Ann.

Then, the Dark Paladin got back on his horse and began to trample all over the Power Rangers.

"I have an idea!" said Ian, "everyone, fire at the horse!"

They all took their blasters and zapped the horse. As a result, the Dark Paladin fell off. The Dark Paladin also fell to the ground and rolled over several times.

"Blast him again!" said Mary Ann.

"Right!" said Curtis, Ian, and Anthony.

They took their blasters and zapped him while he was down. As a result, the monster had trouble getting up.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form the Defense Blaster!"

"Right!" said the others.

They combined their weapons and formed the Defense Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast knocked the Dark Paladin unconscious. The rangers briefly celebrated. Then, King Galkon noticed the situation, healed the monster, restored its horse, and made them giant. Then, the Dark Paladin mounted his horse.

"Rangers!" said the Dark Paladin, "you will never beat me!"

"Yeah, right!" said Anthony.

"Tommy," said Ian, on his communicator, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

The zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form both Megazords!"

The red, white, and black rangers formed the Defense Megazord, while Curtis formed the Helicopter Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

The two Megazords charged towards the Dark Paladin, and the Dark Paladin knocked them around while he was on his horse. The two Megazords then fell to the ground. Then, the Dark Paladin used his horses, and he trampled on the two Megazords, and the rangers felt it.

"We have to do something!" said Mary Ann.

"I know!" said Ian, "maybe the water vapor attack will get to his eyes!"

"What are you waiting for?" asked Anthony, "go ahead and do it!"

"Right!" said Ian, "water vapor attack! Now!"

Soon, the Dark Paladin's eyes began to itch, and he began to rub them.

"He's distracted!" said Ian, "now, let's put him down! Defense Saber, now!"

The Defense Saber came into the Defense Megazord's right hand. They powered it up, slashed it through the Dark Paladin and his horse, and they both exploded on contact with the ground. The Dark Paladin was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Kakor," said King Galkon, "you don't know what you're doing! Because of you, we lost this battle!"

"Sorry," said Kakor.

"Whatever," said King Galkon, "you're all worthless!"

Then King Galkon stomped to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. The rangers were glad that they had their victory.

"Not even with a horse, King Galkon could not beat you guys!" said Tommy, "good job, everyone!"

"Thanks!" said Mary Ann with a smile.

The rest of them smiled, and then, they went their way.


	8. The Construction Project

The Construction Project

"I've had it all the way up to here with those rangers," said King Galkon, "there must be a way to destroy them! There must be a way!"

"I have an idea," said Tykor.

"It had better work this time!" said King Galkon.

"You know that there are only four rangers, right?" asked Tykor.

"Right," said King Galkon.  
"We can sent a bunch of Malkors to two different locations," said Tykor, "if they have to split up and if they are overwhelmed, they will be defeated!"

"I love it!" said King Galkon.

King Galkon summoned many Malkors.

"Alright, Malkors," said King Galkon, "some of you will go to the park at Mariner Bay, and the rest of you go to the Mariner Bay city hall. The rangers don't even know what is coming to them!"

Tykor and King Galkon laughed evilly. Soon, a large squadron of Malkors went to the park, and a large squadron of Malkors went to the Mariner Bay city hall. Both squadrons began to attack the public who was present in both areas. Suddenly, the alarm in the base began to sound twice.

"Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Mary Ann.

"That's because there is a large set of Malkors at Ryder Park and a large set of Malkors at the Mariner Bay City Hall," said Ryan.

"So," said Mary Ann, "how do we defeat these guys. We can't be two separate places at once!"

"I guess that we'll have to," said Curtis, "we have no choice but to split up."

"I guess you're right!" said Ian, "so, who wants to go with who?"

"I would like to take Mary Ann with me," said Curtis, "that is, if you are okay with that?"

"That's fine," said Mary Ann, "we'll go to the park, and Ian and Anthony can go to the city hall."

"Sounds good to me!" said Ian, "alright, rangers! Let's go! It's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed, and they went to their assigned areas. When they arrived, they both faced numerous Malkors in both areas. They began to attack all of the Malkors in both areas. However, they were fighting a losing battle in both areas. They tried calling each other for help. Ian tried to contact Curtis on his communicator.

"Guys," said Ian to Curtis, "we're having lots of trouble down here! Can you help us?"

"No can do," said Curtis, "we have enough trouble here at the park!"

"Alright," said Ian.

They both signed off and resumed fighting the many Malkors. Ms. Fairweather, Tommy, Dana, and Ryan saw the rangers in misery at the park and the city hall.

"I feel bad," said Ryan.

"Why?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"I feel like that we have given them as sheep to wolves," said Ryan.

"Yeah," said Ms. Fairweather, "we have to find a way. We can't just leave them down there."

"What if we had more rangers?" asked Ryan, "I'm willing to help them! They're in trouble!"

"Actually," said Ms. Fairweather, "that might be a possibility. Tommy, I know that you are a veteran ranger, but we do need to give others a chance."

"No problem," said Tommy, "so, how do we do this?"

"We have to find new rangers," said Ms. Fairweather, "and we need to do it quickly!"

"So, where do we find these guys?" asked Dana.

"Maybe at the Mariner Bay Recreation Center," said Ryan, "people are always practicing their karate there!"

"Well," said Dana, "time's not on our side. If we are to do this, we need to get going as soon as possible."

"Right," said Ryan.

Ryan and Dana went to the Mariner Bay Recreational Center.

"Okay," said Ryan, "let's split up. You take one, and I'll take the other."

"Right," said Dana.

Dana had an idea. She went to the juice bar manager and sat on a stool.

"Say," said Dana, "you don't know someone who is really smart and can do karate?"

Then, the juice bar manager pointed at a young lady.

"Thanks!" said Dana.

"I wonder what that was all about," said the juice bar manager, "oh, well!"

Then, the juice bar manager went back to making juice. Dana approached the young lady. At the time, the young lady was reading.

"Hi!" said Dana.

"Uh," said the young lady, "who are you?"

"My name's Dana Mitchell," said Dana, "I'm here to give you an opportunity."

"Great!" said the young lady, "what is it?"

"I would like to know if you would like to become a Power Ranger?" asked Dana.

"Sure," said the young lady, "if it was possible!"

"Well, it is," said Dana, "take my arm and then you will understand!"

The young lady felt uneasy about taking Dana's arm, but she did it anyway. Then, Dana teleported to the base with the young lady in tow. Soon enough, they arrived safely in the base. The young lady was in awe of the advanced technology of the base.

"What is this place?" asked the young lady, "it's amazing!"

Dana smiled.

"This is the ranger base of operations," said Dana, "this is where we make things happen!"

"So, you weren't lying," said the young lady, "my name's Melissa Peterson, nice to meet you!"

She shook all of the crew's hands.

"It's great to have you on board," said Ms. Fairweather, "we'll get started soon. We're just waiting on a couple of people."

"No problem," said Melissa.

Ryan was searching for his candidate, and then, he saw a karate instructor teaching his class karate. He decided to wait until the class was over before he sought his candidate. After ten minutes, the class was over, and the students went their way. Then, Ryan approached the candidate.

"Hello," said Ryan, "I'm Ryan Mitchell. Let's talk!"

"Are you here to sign up for karate lessons?" asked the candidate.

"Even better," said Ryan, "let's talk!"

"Okay," said the candidate.

They both went to a quiet place.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" asked the instructor.

"This might sound strange, but," said Ryan, "how would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"I would love to," said the instructor, "if it was possible."

"Well, it is," said Ryan, "take my arm!"

The instructor was a little uneasy about taking Ryan's arm, because he was unsure about what was getting ready to happen. Then, the instructor took his arm, and Ryan teleported to the base with the instructor in tow. They both landed safely in the base. He was also astonished by the technology of the base.

"What is this place?" asked the instructor.

"It's the ranger base of operations," said Ryan, "everything happens here."

"I'm Jose Perez," said the instructor, "nice to meet you!"

Jose also shook everyone's hands, including Melissa's.

"Okay," said Melissa, "what's going on?"

"Let me tell you," said Ms. Fairweather, "I'm going to give you a crash course on your powers, because we don't have enough time. Melissa, you will be the yellow ranger. Jose, you will be the green ranger. Now, when monsters become giant or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles known as zords. Jose, you have the dump zord, which is a dump truck. And Melissa, you have the bulldozer zord. When both zords combine, you have the Construction Megazord. It is a powerful Megazord. It also wields the Construction Drill, which is a weapon that can freeze monsters in their tracks. You both have two phaser blasters and a short sword. And each of you also have your own individual weapons. Melissa, you have the Dozer Daggers. And Jose, you have the Dump Hammer. When you combine both weapons, you have the Construction Blaster, which is also a weapon that freezes monsters in their attacks. So, are you in?"

"I'm in!" said Melissa.

"Me, too!" said Jose.

"Another reason why I called you is because we have four other rangers and they could use some assistance. They are facing a lot of Malkors, and they can use your help. I suggest that you get going," said Ms. Fairweather.

"Right!" said Melissa.

"It's morphin' time!" said Jose.

Jose and Melissa morphed, and they first went to the park where Curtis and Mary Ann were fighting. They joined in the fight, and as a result, all of the Malkors in the park were defeated.

"Thanks," said Curtis, "whoever you are!"

"Do you have friends in danger?" asked Melissa.

"Uh, yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Then, let's go!" said Melissa.

The green, yellow, blue, and white rangers went to help Ian and Anthony at the city hall. After they arrived, they all defeated the Malkors in that area. Ian then celebrated.

"Thanks, guys!" said Ian.

The Ian turned to the yellow and green rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Ian.

Melissa and Jose took off their helmets, and the other rangers followed suit.

"I'm Melissa," said Melissa.

"And I'm Jose," said Jose, "nice to meet you!"

The others introduced themselves as well, and soon, they became well-acquainted with each other. Suddenly, Ian's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Ian.

"I need all of you to come back to base," said Ms. Fairweather.

"No problem!" said Ian.

"They want all of us to come back to base," said Ian.

"Well," said Jose, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The six rangers teleported back to the base.

"Rangers," said Dana, "I see that you have met Melissa and Jose."

They all smiled at each other. Mary Ann winked at Jose.

"Now, Melissa and Jose, there are a few ground rules that all rangers need to follow," said Dana.

"Well," said Jose, "what are they?"

"Keep your and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" asked Dana.

"Sure can!" said Melissa.

"No problem!" said Jose.

"Good," said Tommy, "then, welcome aboard!"

"Thanks!" said Melissa.

Alpha then appeared in front of them.

"A droid?" asked Jose.

"This is Alpha," said Tommy.

"Nice to meet both of you!" said Alpha.

"Likewise!" said Melissa.

"Let me give you a tour of the base!" said Alpha, "follow me!"

Everyone was smiling. Melissa and Jose followed Alpha while he gave them a tour of the base.


	9. The Dark Witch

The Dark Witch

"Alright, everyone!" said King Galkon, "I'm sick and tired of this! We aren't making any points on the scoreboard! I want some real ideas!"

"Master," said Kakor.

"What is it, this time?" asked King Galkon.

Kakor began to tremble.

"I figured that we should create a monster with the powers of fire, earth, wind, and water," said Kakor, "maybe, a witch!"

"That might work!" said King Galkon, "Atror! Get your butt in here!"

Atror came quickly to King Galkon's presence.

"I want you to create a witch monster," said King Galkon, "and do a good job this time!"

"Right, sir!" said Atror.

Atror went to his laboratory to work on the next monster. He created Zuma, the monster witch. He then went to present the monster to King Galkon for approval.

"So," said Atror, "what do you think this time?"

King Galkon observed the monster witch carefully, as he did a full circle around her.

"This will work!" said King Galkon, "go ahead and send her down!"

"At once, sir!" said Atror.

Atror sent the monster to Mariner Bay. She began zapping the public with her wand with fire. As a result, the public began to run everywhere and panic. Zuma began to laugh evilly.

"I'm going to win this time!" said Zuma.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers quickly gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"Well," said Tommy, "we have monster trouble. It looks like some sort of witch!"

"Don't worry," said Ian, "we can handle her, right, everyone?"

"Right!" said the others.

"It's morphin' time!" said Ian.

They all morphed and went to the scene. The rangers quickly noticed that the public was panicking.

"We have to do something!" said Anthony.

They approached the dark witch.

"That's enough!" said Melissa.

"Oh, yeah!" said the dark witch, face these guys!" said the dark witch.

Suddenly, a squadron of Malkors arrived on the scene.

"We can take them, right guys?" asked Jose.

"Oh, yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Alright, guys!" said Ian, "let's do it!"

They charged towards the Malkors and began fighting them. They managed to defeat all of them. The Malkors ceased to exist.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Curtis.

"Whatever!" said the dark witch.

Suddenly, two warriors appeared on the left and the right of the dark witch.

"Whoa!" said Anthony, "she split into three!"

"Yeah, rangers!" said the dark witch, "see if you can face all three of us!"

The three monsters charged towards the rangers, and the rangers charged towards them. The monsters knocked the rangers around. All six rangers fell to the ground. Then the dark witch zapped them while they were down a couple of times. The rangers flipped like pancakes.

"We can't take much more hits like this!" said Anthony, "we need a plan!"

"I have an idea!" said Curtis, "watch this! Wind blast!"

Curtis's wind blast knocked the scarlet with and her two warriors to the ground, but they quickly got up.

"Whoa!" said Anthony, "that didn't even scratch them!"

The dark witch counterattacked with a lightning blast. The blast hit all six rangers, and the rangers tumbled again.

"You know," said Ian, "it appears that these monsters have the powers of the elements! We have to find a way to take advantage of that somehow!"

The rangers were weak and on the ground. Now, Ms. Fairweather knew what was happening and then she recalled the rangers back to the base. Suddenly, Ian's communicator began to sound.

"Yes, Ms. Fairweather?" asked Ian.

"Come back to base," said Ms. Fairweather, "I have something for you!"

"Okay," said Ian, "we'll be right there!"

The six rangers teleported back to the base. They arrived safely.

"So," said Jose, "what do you have for us?"

"Well," said Ms. Fairweather, "I have these for you!"

"Police Shields?" asked Mary Ann.

"Actually," said Ms. Fairweather, "they are the Defense Shields. They will shield you when the time comes up. Not only that, they can shoot lasers from the center of each shield!"

"Well," said General Mills, "I think that you guys should get back down there and try them out!"

"Right!" said the six rangers.

"Alright, rangers," said Ian, "time for round two!"

The rangers arrived back on the scene. They deployed their shields right in front of them.

"Shields, huh?" asked the dark witch, "well, take this!"

The dark witch's lightning blast hit the shields and not the rangers. The blast deflected off of the Defense Shields.

"What?" asked the dark witch.

"Take this!" said Ian.

The six rangers blasted the dark witch and her warriors with the shield's central beam. As a result, the dark witch and her warriors tumbled to the ground. Then the two warriors got up quickly, but the dark witch didn't.

"Destroy them!" said the dark witch as she was down.

The two warriors charged towards the rangers, and the rangers charged towards them. They knocked each other around, but the warriors were successful knocking them down again. The rangers became weak as kittens.

"What do we do now?" asked Jose.

"We keep going," said Curtis, "that's what."

"But how?" asked Ian.

Curtis had no answer.

"I have an idea!" said Ian, "everyone, take your blasters and fire at the two warriors three rangers each!"

The six rangers took their blasters and zapped the two warriors. Both warriors fell to the ground, but the witch got back up.

"They kept coming, don't they?" said Anthony.

"Anthony," said Curtis, "try and focus!"

"Right," said Anthony.

The rangers hit the dark witch with their short swords one ranger each. The witch fell over. At the time, all three of them were lying on the ground.

"I have an idea!" said Ian.

"Yeah," said Curtis, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can use the Defense Blaster and the Construction Blaster and form the Mega Blaster! I should be enough to take down these three personages!" said Ian.

"Well," said Curtis, "what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

The six rangers combined their weapons to form the Mega Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast knocked the three to the ground. They became unconscious. However, King Galkon noticed the situation, healed the three, and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Anthony.

"Alright," said Ian, "they're triple trouble! That means that we have to form all three Megazords!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

All six zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside the zords.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form all three Megazords!"

"Right!" said the others.

The Defense Megazord and Construction Megazord were formed. Curtis transformed his Helicopter Zord to form the Helicopter Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

The three Megazords charged towards the three monsters, but the three monsters zapped all three Megazords with an energy blast. The three Megazords fell to the ground. The rangers felt the jolts inside their cockpits.

"Alright, rangers!" said Ian, "let's get back in this!"

"Leave this to me!" said Mary Ann, "vapor attack, now!"

Soon, the three monsters' eyes were full of water vapor, and they began to rub them because they were irritated. Then, Curtis zapped the dark witch with his Helicopter Megazord lasers. Then the rangers in the Construction Megazord shot lasers from the Megazord and hit only one of the warriors. Although the other warrior was still standing, the rangers had enough time to get up from the ground.

"Get them!" said the dark witch.

The two warriors charged towards the three Megazords, and hit them a few times.

"You want some of this?" asked Anthony, "well, take this!"

Suddenly, a jolt came from the Defense Megazord and hit all three monsters. They fell to the ground.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's finish them! Each Megazord take a monster!"

"Right!" said the others.

Although they were getting ready to defeat the three monsters, the dark witch had another trick up her sleeves. She gave the three Megazords another electric jolt. As a result, the three Megazords stepped backwards.

"I had enough of this!" said Anthony.

"Don't worry," said Mary Ann, "I agree!"

"Yeah," said Melissa, "we need to get past their offenses!"

"Let us handle this!" said Jose.

"Okay," said Ian.

The Construction Megazord stomped on the ground and did an earthquake attack towards the three monsters. After that, the three monsters fell to the ground.

"Alright, everyone!" said Ian, "quickly! Let's finish him!"

"Defense Saber," said Ian.

The Defense Saber came down and rested in the Defense Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and slashed it through the dark witch. As a result, the dark witch fell to the ground and exploded. She was no more. Curtis, in the Helicopter Megazord, powered up his Helicopter Rotor and shot it through a warrior like a boomerang. The Helicopter Rotor came back to the Helicopter Megazord. That warrior fell to the ground and exploded on contact. Then, it was the green and yellow rangers' turn.

"Construction Drill, now!" said Jose.

Suddenly, the Construction Drill landed in the Construction Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and slashed it through the second warrior. The second warrior fell to the ground and exploded on contact. The second warrior was no more, and the rangers briefly celebrated before returning to base.

"Kakor, good job!" said King Galkon, "how could you be so stupid? Those rangers always have a trick up their sleeve! You know; I'm getting sick of this! I will conquer Mariner Bay!"

King Galkon began to glow in red all over.

"Your teamwork is amazing!" said Dana, "good job! But keep your eyes open, because you never know what King Galkon is up to!"

"No problem, Ms. Fairweather!" said Anthony.

They smiled and went back to their personal spaces.


	10. Bubble Trouble

Bubble Trouble

"These victories of the Power Rangers must end!" said King Galkon, "there has to be a way to defeat them! They cannot win this one! Anyway, I need to use the bathroom."

Then King Galkon headed towards the bathroom, and after he arrived, he noticed that the door was open. It turned out that his wife, Queen Redaria was taking a bubble bath. He accidentally walked in the door, but when he saw Queen Redaria taking a bubble bath, he quickly closed the door and left. Queen Redaria did not notice his presence, because she was busy enjoying the bubble bath. Afterwards, he used another bathroom in the lair.

"That was a close one!" said King Galkon.

Then, King Galkon thought to himself about his wife having a bubble bath.

"Wait a minute!" said King Galkon, "that gives me an idea! Atror, get your butt in here!"

Atror came as quickly as he could and approached King Galkon.

"Yes, boss?" asked Atror.

"Make me a monster who can cause trouble with soap and bubbles," said King Galkon.

"I'll see what I can do," said Atror.

"You'd better!" said King Galkon.

"No problem, boss!" said Atror, in fear.

Then, Atror went to his laboratory to work on the next monster. He then finished the monster project. He created a monster called Bubbles. It was a monster who was pink and purple all over. The monster was also a cat. Then, Atror went to present her to King Galkon.

"So," said Atror, "what do you think of this one?"

He did a full circle around Bubbles and observed her carefully.

"She's perfect!" said King Galkon, "go ahead and send her down!"

"Right away, boss!" said Atror.

Atror sent Bubbles down to Mariner Bay with some Malkors. They began causing trouble in the Mariner Bay city square where all of the public usually gathers. When Bubbles and the Malkors arrived, the public began to panic and run wild. Bubbles began to laugh evilly. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came before the viewing screen quickly.

"What's going on?" asked Melissa.

"There's a pink and purple cat who is causing trouble in Mariner Bay," said Ryan, "I'm sure that you can handle this one!"

"We sure can!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hello, rangers," said Bubbles, "don't you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Anthony, "we're here to take you down!"

"Yeah, right!" said Bubbles.

Suddenly, a squadron of Malkors appeared on the scene.

"Don't worry, guys!" said Ian, "we can take these guys."

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "so, let's do it!"

The rangers attacked all of the Malkors, and they managed to defeat all of them. The Malkor ceased to exist. Bubbles was the only one left.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Ian.

"Whatever!" said Bubbles, "do you know why they call me Bubbles?"

The rangers did not answer that question.

"Anyway," said Bubbles, "I can create bubbles and trap you inside! See!"

Bubbles shot bubbles at the rangers, and all six rangers became trapped in a bubble that constricted.

"Soon," said Bubbles, "when the bubbles become smaller in size, you will be no more!"

Bubbles laughed evilly.

"Let's go, everyone," said Bubbles, "maybe we can cause more trouble in the city!"

Bubbles laughed again, and the Malkors followed her to the city square. They began to harass the citizens again in the Mariner Bay city square. The citizens were running everywhere and panicking. The Power Rangers were trapped in the shrinking bubbles, and they felt the space in the bubbles become smaller and smaller.

"We have to break free somehow!" said Mary Ann.

Now, the space in Jose's bubble became smaller, and he tried to reach for his blaster. He had a hard time removing the blaster from his holster. With some struggling, he was able to do it. He then shot at the bubble that was in front of him. Then, his bubble was no more, and he fell to the ground.

"Alright!" said Jose, "now, to free the others!"

So, Jose took his blaster and shot a laser at the remaining bubbles. As a result, the bubbles ceased to exist, and the rangers who were inside the bubbles fell to the ground.

"Good job, Jose!" said Curtis.

"No problem!" said Jose.

"Alright, rangers," said Ian, "let's get to the city square before these guys cause more trouble!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

The rangers left the scene and went to face Bubbles and the remaining Malkors. Soon, Bubbles noticed the rangers' presence.

"Back for more, eh?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah," said Anthony, "but this time, you're going down!"

"We'll see about that!" said Bubbles.

Bubbles shot bubbles at the rangers, but the rangers dodged the bubbles, and Bubbles became annoyed.

"Stand still!" said Bubbles.

Bubbles kept shooting bubbles at the rangers. The rangers continued to dodge them, and then, Curtis took his blaster and blasted Bubbles in the abdomen. As a result, she fell over.

"I think we've got her!" said Ian, "now, let's put her down."

"You know, Ian," said Jose, "I have an idea!"

"Yeah?" asked Ian, "what is it?"

"I figured that somehow, we can combine the Defense Blaster with the Construction Blaster," said Jose, "it might give us an advantage!"

"Good idea," said Ian, "let's do it!"

They combined both blasters and aimed at Bubbles.

"Ready, fire!" said Ian.

The blast knocked Bubbles unconscious. The rangers briefly celebrated. Then, King Galkon noticed the situation, healed Bubbles, and made her giant.

"I'm more beautiful as a giant!" said Bubbles, as she was becoming giant.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords, pronto!"

"They're on their way!" said Tommy.

The six zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, rangers," said Ian, "let's form all three Megazords!"

"Right!" said the others.

The three rangers combined their zords to form the Defense Megazord. The yellow and green rangers combined their zords to become the Construction Megazord. And Curtis formed the Helicopter Megazord with his Helicopter Zord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

"Right away, Bubbles shot bubbles at all three Megazords, and she formed a bubble with a Megazord each in a bubble. The three Megazords began to float in the air inside the bubbles.

"Not again!" said Anthony.

"We have to break free somehow!" said Jose.

"Anybody have any ideas?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Ian, "we have to think of something because the bubbles are getting smaller! If they get too small, then that will be our end! Everyone, think!"

The bubbles were becoming increasingly small.

"I have an idea!" said Ian, "Defense Saber, now!"

The Defense Saber came to the Defense Megazord. It also penetrated the bubble that was around it, and the Megazord was free, and it fell to the ground. The Defense Megazord then got back up. Then, the rangers in the Defense Megazord took their Defense Saber and slashed the other two Megazords that were in their bubbles. The other Megazord were free, and they fell to the ground. Both Megazords quickly got up.

"We have to put her away before she does that again!" said Ian.

"Curtis! Jose!" said Ian, "why don't the two of you use your lasers?"

"Yeah," said Jose, "good idea!"

The Construction Megazord and the Helicopter Megazord shot lasers at the monster. As a result, the monster fell to the ground.

"Good," said Ian, "now, it's our turn!"

They took the Defense Saber, powered it up, and slashed it through Bubbles. Bubbles then fell over and exploded when she hit the ground. Bubbles was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated afterwards.

"Why is this happening?" asked King Galkon, "we can't do anything to these guys. Whatever! I will not give up nor will I accept defeat!"

King Galkon became red all over in fury.

"Good job, rangers!" said Dana, "you did well! The Notter Empire does not stand a chance with us around."

They all smiled and went their way.


	11. A Security Issue

A Security Issue

"I'm really getting sick of this!" said King Galkon, "those Power Rangers must have a weak spot."

"You know, dear," said Queen Redaria, "maybe we can find a way that they will not have a reason to fight."

"What do you mean by that?" asked King Galkon.

"We can create a monster who will teleport the entire city, including the Power Rangers, into a dark dimension. Once they arrive, we will have the opportunity to destroy them all!" said Queen Redaria.

"I love it!" said King Galkon, "Atror! Get in here!"

Atror came quickly to King Galkon's presence.

"Yes, boss?" asked Atror.

"Make a monster who can transport people to different places," said King Galkon.

"Right away, boss," said Atror.

Atror left King Galkon's presence quickly and went to work in his laboratory. He then created the new monster, Transcon, and he went to present it to King Galkon.

"So, boss," asked Atror, "what do you think of this guy?"

King Galkon circled around Transcon, and he was quite pleased.

"Go ahead and send him down," said King Galkon.

"Right away, boss!" said Atror.

"I'm going to love this!" said King Galkon, "soon, the city of Mariner Bay will be mine, and we will restore the kingdom!"

King Galkon laughed evilly. Now, the Power Rangers were in the city at the time taking care of their own business. Then, Transcon showed up. Then, the public began to run everywhere and panic.

"This is the end of Mariner Bay!" said Transcon.

Transcon activated his transporter beam, and suddenly, the public and also the Power Rangers were caught together in a dark dimension.

"Soon," said Transcon, "King Galkan will have the city of Mariner Bay and nothing, not even the Power Rangers can stop us!"

Transcon laughed evilly. The public began to become afraid.

"Man!" said Jose, "we can't morph with all these people around."

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "I wish that there was something that we could do."

"There is," said Anthony, "but we can't morph. All that we need to do is to keep the people safe. At least, we can do that much!"

"Yeah," said Melissa, "I think you're right!"

"We have to get out of here somehow!" said Curtis, "if anyone comes up with a plan, let's hear it!"

Transcon caused destruction in the city. Alpha tried paging the rangers but the rangers couldn't respond.

"Where are the rangers when we need them?" asked Alpha.

"Scan for their biorhythms!" said Tommy.

"Right," said Alpha.

Alpha scanned for their biorhythms and found their location.

"I've found them," said Alpha, "it appears that they are no longer on the planet."

"What?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Yes," said Alpha, "they are on the planet Dedor which has a dark dimension in it. Even the public are with them."

"Yes," said Dana, "and they can't morph with all the people present."

"Well," said Ryan, "let's hope for a miracle. These things always work out in the end."

Suddenly, three people who came from Florida came to visit their family in Mariner Bay. They noticed that no one was present in the city. King Galkon saw the three teenagers and sent Malkors to collect them and take them to the dark dimension. The three had a fighting stance and then they proceeded to fight the Malkors. Although they struggled, they were able to take down all of the Malkors.

"I'm glad that's over with!" said one of the gentlemen.

The three of them didn't know it, but Ms. Fairweather was observing them during the fight. Then, she teleported the three of them to the base. The three of them were a little shaken up, and they soon recovered.

"Amanda, Asuka, and Jeff," said Ms. Fairweather, "I'm Ms. Angela Fairweather. I brought you here on an emergency basis."

"What's that?" asked Jeff.

"The other rangers are trapped in a dark dimension with the citizens of Mariner Bay," said Ms. Fairweather.

"You're kidding!" said Amanda.

"We brought you here for that reason," said Ms. Fairweather, "so will you help us?"

"I'm in!" said Amanda.

"Me, too!" said Asuka.

"Okay," said Jeff, "where do we start?"

"Okay, rangers, listen up," said Ms. Fairweather, "I am going to give you a crash course on your new powers. Asuka, you will be the navy ranger. Jeff, you will be the gray ranger. And finally, Amanda, you will be the cyan ranger. Now, when a monster becomes giant, or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles that are known as zords. Asuka, you have the Jet Zord. Jeff, you have the Tank Zord. And finally, Amanda, you have the Drill Zord. Together, these zords will form the Security Megazord. The Security Megazord is equipped with the Security Shield. It is a very powerful weapon. Speaking of weapons, each of you have two blasters and a short sword. Along side the blasters and the short sword, each of you have your own individual weapon. Asuka, you have the Jet Lance. Jeff, you have the Tank Cannon. And finally, Amanda, you have the Drill Saber. Now, are there any questions?"

Silence was in the room.

"Good!" said Ms. Fairweather.

Then Ms. Fairweather handed them their morphers and their communicators. They observed them carefully, but soon, they realized their purposes. Soon, Tommy came into the room with two pylons. Jeff saw him bring the two pylons in.

"What are those?" asked Jeff.

"They are pylons, and you're going to need them to free the others," said Tommy.

"So," said Asuka, "how do we use them?"

"Simple!" said Tommy, "take the two pylons and spread them a long distance from each other. But don't make it too long!"

"Tommy," said Alpha.

"Yeah?" asked Tommy.

"I'm coming with you," said Alpha.

"Well," said Dana, "you guys better get going. The people are trapped, and the city of Mariner Bay is being destroyed while we wait!"

"Right," said Asuka, "it's morphin' time!"

The three of them morphed and went to Pearson Park in the heart of Mariner Bay. They set the two pylons apart and spread them. Then they activated them. Soon, a porthole appeared, and Mary Ann saw it from the inside of the dark dimension.  
"Look, everyone," said Mary Ann, "it's some kind of porthole! It might lead to the city!"

Melissa and Ian stood at both sides of the porthole, and they waited for everyone to leave the dark dimension, and they went through the porthole. The porthole led to Pearson Park. Everyone gathered there, and soon, they all went back to business as usual. However, Mary Ann, Ian, Jose, Melissa, Anthony, and Curtis observed the three new Power Rangers.

"Power Rangers?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah," said Asuka, "nice to meet you. Who are you?"

Then the six rangers morphed.

"Then, you must be Power Rangers also!" said Asuka, "I'm Asuka."

"I'm Jeff," said Jeff.

"And I'm Amanda," said Amanda, "nice to meet you."

They all shook each others' hands. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the base, and Alpha paged the others.

"Guys," said Tommy, "there's a giant monster in the city."

"Don't worry," said Ian, "we can handle this! Now, it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Alright, Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way," said Tommy.

The zords all came to the rangers. They all went into their respective zords. And they formed the Construction Megazord, Defense Megazord, Helicopter Megazord, and the Security Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

"So," said Transcon, "do you want me to send you to the dark dimension? I'm definitely in the mood for it!"

"Not going to happen!" said Ian, "alright, everyone! Shoot at his beam!"  
All four Megazords zapped him with mini-lasers, and then, Transcon fell over.

"Alright, he's down!" said Ian, "now, let's finish him!"

Suddenly, the rangers stopped them from deploying their weapons.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Anthony.

"Let us handle this one!" said Asuka, "it is a good idea for us to know our Megazord inside and out."

"Sure!" said Ian, "be my guest!"  
"Thanks!" said Asuka, "Alright, Security Shield, now!"  
Suddenly, the Security Shield appeared in the Security Megazord's right hand. The Security Shield finished the monster when its central blast hit the monster. The monster fell to the ground and exploded. The monster was no more, and the rangers briefly celebrated before returning to the base.

"Why is this always happening?" asked King Galkon, "every time that we make a good move, more rangers show up. No matter, I will not accept defeat. The Power Rangers will meet their doom, eventually."

King Galkon laughed evilly, and at the same time, he glowed red all over in fury.

"Good job, rangers," said Dana, "and good job, Amanda, Asuka, and Jeff. You all did just fine! Now, for the new guys, I have to introduce the ranger code of honor. Fight fair. Work as a team. Keep yours and others' identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"We sure can," said Amanda, "and I believe that I am speaking for all of us!"

Jose and Asuka smiled.

"Good," said Dana, "then, welcome aboard! Feel free to visit any part of the base as you wish."

Suddenly, General Mills walked into the room, but he wasn't in uniform.

"I here that you guys are fresh out of boot camp," said General Mills, "I'm General Abraham Mills. I also help out here in the base."

"Nice to meet you, general!" said Amanda.

"Come with me," said General Mills, "I believe that we have a lot of catching up to do!"

Amanda, Asuka, and Jeff walked with the rangers, and they had a talk. Tommy smiled.


End file.
